


#68 Paradise

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [68]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Oak and Delia spend some vacation time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#68 Paradise

Delia Ketchum stood on the gravel path winding through an exquisite garden, dotted with tidy shrubs and patches of flowers. The path led right up to a white walled building with a sliding glass door serving as the entrance. She hadn't even looked inside yet and already she was impressed by what she was seeing. If the garden was in such good shape, then the villa had to be even better. The best thing of all was the fact that this place was just a short walk away from the beach. "This is amazing," she said, turning to look at the grey haired man standing next to her with a bright smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Delia." Professor Samuel Oak placed an arm around her shoulder and walked with her toward the glass door. From his pocket, he produced a key and inserted it into the lock, twisting it. He then gripped the handle and pulled it, the door sliding easily aside. "Ladies first," he added, gesturing toward the interior of the villa.

Delia stepped into the villa, looking around at the room she had entered. There was a television in the corner of the room, along with a couple of comfortable looking sofas and matching armchairs, plus an end table already stacked with magazines. Her shoes clacked over the polished linoleum floor as she looked around, exploring the rest of the villa and occasionally making exclamations of surprise. So far, she really liked the look of this place.

"It was definitely worth renting out," Professor Oak commented as they stood in the largest bedroom of the villa. A comfortable looking double bed in the middle of the bedroom was already made. "As soon as I saw the pictures, I just knew I had to rent this place. There aren't very many tourists at the beach either, so we have just what we want. Peace and quiet, and nobody to disturb us. So, you like it?"

"Of course I do." Delia turned to face him, her brown eyes shining. "This is absolutely perfect, Samuel. You really do know how to pick out these places. Though, I do hope everything's going to be okay while we're away. Mimey's good at housekeeping, but..." She was silenced by a finger pressing against her lips and blinked up at the professor.

"Delia. Don't worry," Professor Oak said in a gentle tone. "The whole point of getting away was so that we could relax for a bit. It's only for a few days. I think we deserve to get away and have some fun once in a little while, don't we?"

"Yeah, of course." Delia nodded enthusiastically. "So, shall we start off our vacation by going to the beach? I bet you're just dying to see the new one piece I bought last week." She winked at him, smiling.

Meanwhile, back at Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town, Tracey was hard at work mixing up some food for the Pokémon in the reserve when he heard the phone ringing. He hurried to answer it. The video screen came to life, showing a dark haired boy wearing a red baseball cap with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Ash," Tracey greeted him. "Let me guess, you wanted to call Professor Oak about something?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ash nodded, looking curious. "Is he there? I wanted to ask him something."

"Actually, no, he won't be back for a few days," Tracey replied. Misty and Brock had leaned in to look at the video screen now. He offered a wave to them and they waved back. "So you'll have to wait a while before you can talk to him."

"Oh, really?" Ash sounded a little disappointed by the news. "That's too bad. Why did he have to go anyway?"

Tracey was about to fib and tell him Professor Oak was away on business, but he figured that telling Ash the truth wouldn't do much harm anyway. It wasn't like he would figure out what was going on, he was still a little bit slow at figuring things out after all. "The Professor went away on vacation for a bit. Oh, and your mother went with him too, so you won't be able to call her either."

Misty and Brock moved into the background, whispering to each other while looking discreetly at Ash's back.

"It sounds like Professor Oak and Mrs Ketchum are having some private time together," Misty murmured. "I guess we can figure out what that means."

"Oh yeah." Brock nodded, looking wistful. "That Professor Oak is so lucky, getting to have some fun with Ash's mom." Misty shot him a mildly exasperated look.

"Oh, really?" Ash blinked, his face completely blank. That sure was strange, his mother going on vacation with Professor Oak. "Well, I guess that Professor Oak didn't want to be lonely on his holiday so he brought my mom along with him!" he said with a big smile. Misty and Brock crashed to the ground behind him, giant sweat drops appearing on their heads.

Tracey chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, I can't talk too long, I've got to take care of the Pokémon. Bye, Ash." He waved before hanging up the phone and exhaled heavily. "As clueless as ever, huh?"

Professor Oak and Delia lay on two deckchairs on the beach, reaching out and clinking their champagne glasses together.

"Here's to the first day of paradise," Delia said, smiling.

"And I'm looking forward to it," Oak added, smiling back.


End file.
